


Fly

by JRCash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Damerux, Fluff, Flying, Gingerpilot, M/M, One shot?, Poe Dameron x Hux, X-Wing(s), generalpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash
Summary: Poe takes Hux for a ride in his X-Wing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t want to think much about how they ended up flying together in Poe’s X Wing together, so just go with it and the fact they are together for whatever reason (my brain is like 90% fried rn so coming up with a valid reason was just too much).
> 
> I also watched a bunch of youtube videos of actual fighter jets doing stunts to make sure I was getting the maneuvers correct while writing this and almost threw up at my laptop. I could only imagine what it would feel like to actually be in the cockpit. Clearly I would make a horrible pilot in a galaxy far, far away.

Hux adjusted his great coat atop his shoulders as he pulled himself up to Poe’s waiting X Wing.  His movements were far from his normal grace, never having boarded a Resistance ship before, his footing unsure as he reached the top of the ladder that lead up to the open cockpit.  He stopped, hesitantly looking down into the expanse of the black and orange ship, noticing the single seat in the cockpit.   

 

“How am I supposed to fit in there with you?” Hux asked, glancing back at Poe with a skeptical look crossing his features as he turned back to study the interior of the ship again, trying to fathom how the both of them were squeeze into the cramped space.  

 

“Climb in and scoot all the way back. Gonna be a little tight but we’ll both fit” Poe replied easily from a few feet below Hux, waiting for the General  _ to just to get into his ship already. _

 

Swinging his leg over the side, Hux did as Poe had instructed him to.  Settling down into the tight space, Hux scrunched up his long legs to the best of his ability as Poe settled in front of him, already flipping toggle switches on the council as he dropped into the remaining space on the long nerf leather seat.  The ship’s engines roared to life around them with a deafening sound.  The General fought the urge to cover his ears with his hands, not wanting to look like a complete rube when it came to flying.  For someone who had spent most of his life aboard a ship, it was always a large ship where engines were silenced and he lived in comfort, not bothered with things like noise or tight spaces.  The smallest ship he’d ever been aboard were the Order transport ships that flew between nearby planets or other large star destroyers. Poe’s X Wing was completely foreign to him, a new experience he wasn’t quite sure he was enjoying much as he tried to make his lanky body adjust.             

 

Poe reached above them, pulling down the overhead hatch as the engines idled. Hux ducked to avoid getting hit in the head by the transparisteel covering as it clicked into place securing them for takeoff.    

 

Resting his palms against his knees, Hux tried to press himself as far back as he could in the cramped space.  It was clear to him that Resistance fighter jets were not built for two people, even ones as heavily modified as Poe’s appeared to be. Hux squeezed his fingers against his pant legs as he felt the ship hover above the ground before a loud roar overtook them and the ship shot into the planet’s atmosphere. The General watched as the blackness of space surrounded them and Poe worked the controls with grace and ease he rarely displayed when on the ground. Hux was in awe, having never seen the pilot in his own element, doing what he always bragged he was best at.  It was obvious now that Poe was known as  _ the best pilot in the Resistance _ for a reason.  His ship seemed to be an extension of his own being as he piloted it with ease, banking to the left gracefully as it continued to gain altitude.   

 

As the ship leveled off, twinkling stars surrounded them. The planet they had just left was now nothing more than a distant glow behind them. Poe glanced over his shoulder at Hux, who was still watching him work with a bemused look.

 

“You’ve never flown before?”  Poe questioned, his eyebrow cocked in slight surprise.  He’d always figured that as General, Hux had received  _ some _ sort of flight training based on the fact that General Organa was an excellent pilot herself, even if she rarely used her skills.  Yet again, Leia was married to Han Solo.  She had picked up piloting skills (of questionable morals) long before Poe was even born.     

 

“No.  Never learned how to” Hux admitted. “Always had a pilot assigned to me if I ever needed one”.  

 

Poe flashed Hux a devilish grin.  “You never had  _ the best _ pilot before though”.

 

As Poe grabbed hold of the controls, he pitched the X Wing sharply to the right before leveling out in a clear expanse of space.     

 

“What are you doing?”  Hux questioned.  The look on Poe’s face as he eyed the openness before them made him skeptical, knowing that the pilot had something up the sleeve of his flight suit.  Hux just wasn’t quite sure what  _ it _ was.    

 

Poe laughed as he accelerated his ship’s engines causing Hux to clutch suddenly onto his sides in surprise as the X Wing quickly lurched forward in a burst of speed.  The engines whined as Poe tilted the controls back, causing the X Wing to race upwards before whine dropped to a dull hum as the ship began arching to the side at a sharp angle, continuing on into a graceful loop.  Hux’s stomach dropped as the force pressed against him, his fingers digging further into Poe’s ribs.  The pilot’s laughter echoed in his ears. All of his other senses went numb as the X Wing continued through the remainder of the barrel roll.  His heart raced as he realized they were momentarily suspended upside down, the hazy light from the planet glowing beneath them.  Time seemed to move in slow motion as the X Wing continued to turn before leveling out to its normal, upright position.  Hux’s heart pounded in his chest as tried to loosen his grip on Poe, prying his fingers free from the orange fabric they had entwined themselves during the pilot’s little trick.

 

Catching his breath, Hux leaned back in the seat.  He tried to still his shaking legs, to little avail, as his knees shuttered and knocked against the sides of the X Wing.  

 

“Kriff, Poe!  Do you always fly like that?” Hux managed to stammer as he ran his palms against his thighs, trying to rid himself of the beads of sweat that had collected on his pale hands.   

 

“Only when I’ve got cute red-headed Generals aboard” Poe replied with a smirk as he began entering coordinates into the navi-computer. “You okay?”  

 

“Of course” Hux said as he leaned forward, placing a kiss against the side of Poe’s helmet, unable to reach his actual cheek due to the plastic pieces that partially covered his face.  After the initial shock of being turned upside down in a matter of seconds, Hux rather enjoyed Poe’s daring moves.  It had been a long time since he’d felt such a rush surge through him, never having experienced temporary weightlessness during space flight.                      

 

“Here. Flip that switch” Poe instructed, pointing to a blinking blue light on the control panel. He was enjoying the feeling of Hux pressed against his back as he flew, his sharp chin resting against his shoulder, watching each one of his moves as he piloted them along.       


 

Hux reached forward, his arm sliding against the top of Poe’s leg as his finger made its way to  rest against the metal flip switch.  He wasn’t quite sure if he fully trusted the pilot after the stunts he pulled minutes prior.    

 

“What will that do?” Hux asked, making sure Poe wasn’t about to send them into another crazy maneuver, even if part of him wanted the pilot to do so.  His rational side reminded him that he needed to stay in one piece.       


 

“Lightspeed...Just flip it” Poe encouraged.   

Hux always liked the feeling of jumping into hyperspace. Even in the large starships he normally called home, there was a certain rush that overcame him as the jump was made.  He’d never seen the blue streaks he’d heard others talk about that supposedly appeared through the transparisteel in the cockpit, always working somewhere out of view while the jumps were made.  Hux obliged, flicking the switch, causing the control panel to light up and a loud hum to echo around the small cockpit.      

 

In a blink, the X Wing shot forward, the stars and darkness that once surrounded them melting into streaks and swirls of blue light.  Contented that his ship had made the jump safely, Poe settled back against Hux, who wrapped his arms around the pilot’s waist.  

 

“It’s really beautiful” Hux commented, taking in the ebbing cobalt and sapphire light surrounding the ship at it hurdled through time and space.   

 

Poe worked the buckle of his helmet free from his chin, pulling it from his head before setting it atop the control panel in front of him.  Relaxing into Hux’s embrace, his ruffled curls fell around his face as he tilted his head back with a smile.  Hux dropped forward slightly over the pilot's shoulder, his lips brushing against Poe’s in a gentle kiss, glad his face was finally exposed for his affections.    

 

“I always liked hyperspace” Poe admitted.  It was only better now having Hux in the cockpit with him.  Normally the hours spent speeding through the galaxy were ones used by the pilot to communicate with BB-8 or to catch up with filling out mission reports, not in the arms of the man he loved.  “You know, we’ve got some time” Poe added with a smirk and a wink.  

 

“Not much space though” Hux commented back, trying to fathom how two full grown men would maneuver themselves into a comfortable enough position to do any of the ideas he knew were going through Poe’s mind.  

 

“We can make it work” Poe replied, shifting his weight slightly against Hux to place a kiss against his jawline.  “Trust me”.  

 

“Sounds like you’ve done this before” Hux said coolly as he felt the pilot’s lips work up against the side of his face, creeping towards his ear before feeling Poe’s teeth give his earlobe a playful nip.  

 

“No, actually”  Poe whispered honestly in Hux’s ear as the tip of his nose nuzzled into the General’s ginger hair.  “But it’s something I’ve always thought about”.  

 

Hux let out a low laugh at Poe’s admittance, liking the fact while he was flying missions for the Resistance, his mind was wandering to how he could possibly take a First Order General in his ship.

 

Wrapping an arm around the pilot's broad chest, Hux turned Poe around to face him so he was straddling him on his lap.  As his hands settled on Poe’s hips, an enticing smile crossed Hux’s face.  

  
“I think we can make this work after all”.  

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so...I really want to write a smutty chapter two with some cockpit sexy time between these two, but I’ve never written Poe/Hux smut before so I’m a little nervous to do so. So I’m just going to leave this here (unless you all really want some smut? I'm willing to give it a go) 
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr: Jrcashwrites


End file.
